It is known that personal grooming appliances such as, e.g., electric toothbrushes may be packaged in a demonstration mode where a display of the personal grooming appliance is continuously switched on to show potential display content so as to attract the attention of a consumer and to provide information about the capabilities of the personal grooming appliance, while the packaged personal grooming appliance is on a store shelf. Such a demonstration mode consumes energy that typically may be provided by an energy source such as a battery or rechargeable accumulator disposed in a housing of the personal grooming appliance. Thus, when the personal grooming appliance is bought by a consumer and unpacked at the consumer's home, the energy source of the personal grooming appliance may be discharged and the personal grooming appliance may thus not be instantaneously usable after it is unpacked. As an alternative, it is known to package personal grooming appliances in an off mode in which no energy is consumed and usability of the personal grooming appliance is only impacted by any potential energy leakage of the energy source during its shelf life in case that the energy source of the personal grooming appliance was charged prior to packaging. Then, as a consequence, a consumer can, e.g., not be interactively informed by the personal grooming appliance about its capabilities while being packaged.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a personal grooming appliance that is improved over the known personal grooming appliances and that is in particular instantaneously usable after being unpacked.